


《降落伞》

by ChrisCapsule



Category: Wanna One
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCapsule/pseuds/ChrisCapsule
Summary: 双性转，百合向，师生AU，有车。





	《降落伞》

-丹罐

-

 

姜丹尼尔赶在下午五点钟来到学校，离赖冠霖之前和她约好的上课时间还有半小时的空闲。

 

她负责教高三生葡语课，而作为必修课程的外语，整届01级国际班只有零星几个学生选了葡语，赖冠霖便是其中的一位。

 

赖冠霖从某方面来讲，是个很让人头疼的学生。偏科，迟到，无视出勤率，顶着赖家小公主的名衔无视校规。作为必修的外语课，葡语课每周安排了两个课时，而在葡语课开课的第三周，赖冠霖才勉强露了面。她把假条风风火火扣在讲台上，转身后在路过第二排时停下脚步，并没有说话，只是用眼神向座位上的男生示意，之后便抬脚离开教室。

 

姜丹尼尔出于良好的教养，没有因为这种小事而分神，重要的语法已经讲了一半，被打断只会让她再重头讲起，受折磨的还是自己。

 

她把ppt中缺少的内容全部在黑板上写好，而后转过身来开始详细讲解，余光瞥见坐在第二排的那个男生，正奋笔疾书把黑板上的板书悉数复制到自己的本子上。

 

安静的课堂气氛很好的维持到下课。等铃声响起后学生全部离开，姜丹尼尔才拿起假条，上面不出意外的一口气写了八节课的假，是正好可以参加期末考的出勤次数。

 

姜丹尼尔对这种事见怪不怪，国际班的纪律向来宽松，仅仅昂贵的学费，也足以让她这种年轻老师联想到这所学院里的学生们的家里，都是些什么神通广大的人物，出于自保，她简直爱极了噤声这个选项。她把假条放进办公室的抽屉里，用平底鞋替换掉不舒心的细高跟，想着至少有两周会见不到赖冠霖，意外地松了口气。

 

在开车回家的路上，电话不合时宜地响了起来。屏幕显示着不认识的号码，姜丹尼尔懒得准备两个手机，于是工作和私人都用着一个电话号码，遇上这种情况只能接电话。她正好路过一家进口超市，于是在铃声落下前把车子泊好，打算下车买些食材。

 

锁好车子后，铃声依旧不依不饶地响着，她拿起手机边接过电话边走进超市，话筒传来的是陌生的女声。

 

“姜老师你好，我是赖冠霖，您负责的葡语课的学生。”

 

超市的自动门在姜丹尼尔背后缓缓合上，不详的预感油然而生。

 

“赖同学你好，现在是下班时间，赖同学有什么重要的事吗？”

 

电话另一端背景嘈杂，是听起来破碎又恼人的爵士鼓和断断续续的电吉他旋律。

 

“和老师商量上课的事，算不算得上重要？”

 

果然不好的预感从来没有错过。

 

姜丹尼尔很想对赖冠霖讲，即使她一节课不来上，姜丹尼尔也会允许她参加期末考，只要不来打扰自己就好，反正也有男生会把笔记借给她。只是作为老师，姜丹尼尔无法把话说得这么直白，她拣起一盒牛排放进购物车，正斟酌着如何开口，话筒中忽然传出一声闷响，是关门的声音，另一边原本嘈杂的背景音瞬间变得安静。

 

“不好意思姜老师，我不该这么唐突的。还有今天我冲进课堂打断您上课的事，我向您道歉。”

 

清冷的声音之后随之传来，没了扰人的背景音，女声的清晰吐字听起来也很真诚。

 

时值初秋，超市里冷气打得很足，姜丹尼尔把手插进上衣外套的口袋，下意识把车钥匙紧紧攥进手心，拇指指甲不经意地刮弄着银色的三叉戟的标志。

 

“我知道了。”她低声回应。事情走向预料之外的走向，姜丹尼尔无声长呼了一口气，才缓缓开口。

 

“你刚刚不是说要商量上课的事吗，是怎么回事？”

 

“假条上有写清楚，是为了参加排球比赛训练。”女生很快回答，只是在姜丹尼尔打算随便应和一声时，赖冠霖又小声添上一句，“乐队也要抽时间排练……”

 

……知道了。姜丹尼尔才发现自己在牛排冰柜前已经驻足了一段时间，她推着购物车离开，粗粝的滚轮在间距略大的方形瓷砖上滑行，发出咔喇咔喇的声响，被超市中播放的钢琴曲轻快的旋律中和得刚好。

 

“赖同学想选择什么时间上课？”

 

女生是很温顺的商量语气：“下午五点半可以吗？”

 

对姜丹尼尔来说，这算得上是麻烦事，同一节课要教上两遍，还是在义务之外的时间。国际班下午三点就早早下课，偏要赖小公主的确是个麻烦鬼。

 

……但国际学校给的薪水也足够高。

 

姜丹尼尔还是在超市的冷气中，攥着衣角颤颤巍巍地答应了下来。

 

“什么时候开始？”小祖宗。

 

“今晚可以吗？”对面的声音是毫不遮掩的欢快。

 

小祖宗都是供出来的，怎么会知道人间疾苦，姜丹尼尔望着购物车里刚刚挑好的两颗干净洋芋在心里苦笑。

 

“老师我还没有吃饭。”姜丹尼尔难得说了句称得上是在这场拉锯战中表明立场的话，却被赖家公主的下句话压下风头。

 

“正好我也没吃，我请老师吃，可以吗？”

 

-

 

可以个大头鬼。从哪个角度说她姜丹尼尔也不会应下一个连自己的课一节都没上过的学生的邀约。

 

奇怪又尴尬。

 

姜丹尼尔还是回到牛排冰柜又拿了一盒牛排，怕赖公主吃不惯的自己平常吃的黑胡椒，又去调料区挑了罐最贵的胡椒粒。天色渐晚，第一节课注定是没办法在学校里上，姜丹尼尔在电话里嘱咐赖冠霖带上课本，自己认命开车返回学校把赖冠霖接到自己家。

 

到达学校时，夕阳余晖都快落尽。赖冠霖站在穿着姜丹尼尔看着都觉得冷的露出修长白皙双腿的短裙，上半身披着大到不合尺寸的铆钉皮夹克，肩后的黑色自然卷发被主人不自知地压在外套下面，素脸上的一双杏仁眼写满焦急，看起来是和十七岁小孩相符合的无辜。

 

未等姜丹尼尔放下车窗唤她姓名，赖冠霖已经朝她的方向跑了过来，皮靴踏在灰色砖石上发出哒哒声，声音在赖冠霖跑到驾驶位截然而止。那张素脸毫无预警地落下来，长长的睫毛都快贴上车窗，目不转睛地透过黑色车膜努力辨认着。

 

姜丹尼尔把视线从那件男款皮夹克上移开，终于放下车窗。女生见状从车头绕过，理所当然坐上副驾驶的位置，她没拿着教材，手里只有一个有磨损痕迹的笔记本。

 

那晚姜丹尼尔按自己的计划煎了牛排作晚餐，又在赖冠霖自学已经讲过的课程时，烤了一盘小土豆，只是女生没有动上一口，她说自己不吃葱花。

 

有人喜欢吃葱的辛香，自然也有人不喜欢葱的呛辣。

 

赖冠霖在结束一个课时后开始打哈欠。姜丹尼尔没有提出送她回家，她打了电话，不一会手机就再次响起来。她在玄关披上皮夹克后向姜丹尼尔告别，说是有人来接她回家。

 

取向不同，不是任何人的错。

 

不吃葱花是最好的。

 

姜丹尼尔从盘子里拣了一颗没沾着香葱的薯块扔进嘴巴，只是失去了温度，能够尝出来的，仅剩下盐巴的味道。

 

-

 

像上次把赖冠霖接回家上课的荒唐突发事件再也没有发生过。

 

赖冠霖事后给她发短信，想起忘记和姜丹尼尔商量下次上课时间就离开，姜丹尼尔说就定在原本课时所在日期的下午五点，教室她会想办法。本来用来上课的教室被学校在晚上五点安排了其他课程，她只好借用了已经解散的读书社团的活动室。社团解散不久，屋子里桌椅俱全，采光也算不错，只是不知不觉变成储物室的屋子不知被谁摆了架旧钢琴进来，倒显得有些破败。

 

出乎姜丹尼尔的意料，赖冠霖倒是每节课都有乖乖按时来这里上课，即使有事需要改时间，也会提前和姜丹尼尔通报。

 

只是今天晚了一些。

 

在上课前不足半个小时的时间才发短信告诉她临时有事，害得姜丹尼尔特地从家里开车开学校白跑一趟。姜丹尼尔看了看手表，已经五点十五分，她只好拿着备好课的教材离开，想起明天要回釜山一趟，打算去办公室所在的主楼一趟，正巧有些东西要收拾一下，这一趟也没算白来。

 

姜丹尼尔锁好自己的抽屉，正打算拎着收拾好的东西离开时，办公室的门突然被推开，来人正是赖冠霖。

 

女生的黑色卷发乖巧的梳成马尾，在脑后不安地晃动着，赖冠霖气喘吁吁地站到姜丹尼尔面前，脸颊晕成粉红色，她焦急开口。

 

“姜老师怎么还在？”

 

两个人离得过近了，赖冠霖不均匀的吐息洒到姜丹尼尔的碎发上，呼吸声都清晰可闻。姜丹尼尔这才发现原来赖冠霖是比自己高一些的，由于过激运动而积着水光的双眸肆无忌惮地望向她。

 

姜丹尼尔只好微微侧身，把手里的东西放到办公桌上，顺便躲避令她无所适从的视线，“你怎么来这里了？”

 

女生已经整理好呼吸，恢复到平时清冷的声线：“我在楼下看到老师的车子，就找到这里了。”

 

姜丹尼尔抬腕望了眼时间，已经六点出头，深秋已至，天色暗得一夜比一夜早，而现在外面天色已经黑透了。

 

“现在太晚了，今晚的课取消吧。”

 

这本是注定的结果，即使两个人互相折腾一通，最终也是白费了努力。

 

“那明天呢？”

 

“明天我休假，要回釜山一趟。”姜丹尼尔有些燥热，于是脱下风衣坐回办公椅上，她有好好处理语气，丝毫没有暴露自己的不耐烦。

 

“我也要去釜山。”

 

女生在她对面的客座坐了下来。

 

“你去釜山干什么？”

 

“跟你一起，不可以吗？”

 

“明天是周五。”姜丹尼尔努力作出好心劝说的模样。

 

“都是些枯燥的课程，我不喜欢听，我只喜欢听你讲课。”

 

赖冠霖干脆双肘立在桌子上，捧着脸凑了过来，吊灯的位置正位于办公桌顶，明亮的白炽灯光倾洒下来，女生的双眸内盛满碎光。

 

真的要怪罪今天不是free dress day，姜丹尼尔心里苦涩极了。如果现在的赖冠霖穿的不是学校制服，而是随便哪个男生的皮夹克，姜丹尼尔想，自己拒绝赖冠霖时都会更有底气一些。

 

-

 

少女顶着一副无论男女都无法拒绝的姣好面容，从善如流地说出令人无法招架的话。恰到好处的撒娇，落在成年人的眼中与明晃晃的勾引无异，令人萌生出想要让少女闭上嘴巴的想法。

 

用熬制成金黄色的稠密糖浆，一点点沾到粉嫩的唇瓣上，浆液落入温润的口腔和舌，从里到外悉数裹满湿淋淋的甜腻。女生的手臂被制服衬衫遮挡严实，也只会令人不禁遐想厚实衣料下的纤细的腕骨，缠上黑色的蕾丝后会不会同白皙的更加合衬。

 

还有那双摄人心神的眼睛，也应该用绸缎遮得严严实实，不让任何人看见才行。

 

视线落及少女白皙的脖颈时，姜丹尼尔才勉强收回目光。赖冠霖戴了一个拨片形状挂饰的银色项链，刻着吉它手签名的地方被特地做旧成黑色，浮夸的风格和高中制服格格不如。

 

这孩子脖子上还拴着不知道哪任男友用来宣誓主权的纪念物，自己竟然会在和她独处一室的时候，产生荒唐到丧心病狂的臆想。

 

姜丹尼尔从令人浮想联翩的沉寂氛围中倏然清醒。

 

“别闹了。”

 

姜丹尼尔撇过头去，不再去看那张扰乱心神的脸，屋子一角的空间逼仄，暖风顺着隙缝源源不断地涌入空中，热气肆意膨胀，像是在测试能够令挤在胸口里的那颗气球爆炸的阈值，指针不安地朝警示灯的方向摆动，一下，又一下，晃得她快喘不过气。

 

“不要跟过来。明天乖乖上课，今晚欠的课我会找时间补回来，也不会让你挂掉考试。”

 

她急需逃离这个会让陷入可悲漩涡的地方。

 

姜丹尼尔故意放慢拾起风衣的动作，只为掩饰内心的慌张，走到门口时顺手关掉了办公室里的灯。夜幕降临，屋子随之陷入黑暗，压抑又暧昧的空气如她所愿，终于冷寂了下来。

 

赖冠霖没有动，还乖乖坐在椅子上，背对着姜丹尼尔。在姜丹尼尔转身离开时，借着走廊的昏暗灯光，她辨认出少女的肩膀在黑暗中，轻轻地晃了一下。

 

像是被凛冽寒风的微弱烛火。

 

-

 

这晚姜丹尼尔没有睡得很沉。

 

她的假期向来固定，所以第二天的计划是早早定好的。坐上午的航班回釜山，先到姜宅看望父母，再顺着父母的意，去赴二人擅自为她定下的和陌生男人的约会。

 

她在四年前发现自己不喜欢男人。当时顶着毕业的压力向家里出了柜，本打算之后定居国外，但家里人看在她是独女的份上便遂了她的心意，没有过多责备她。姜丹尼尔最终没有回到釜山，而是去首尔找了个称心的职位，一个人活的轻松自在。她曾试着交往过几任女友，记忆中的女人们像是出了差错的面包，要么发酵过头，要么弄错了烘烤的步骤，放到口中细细品尝，总会遗憾地发现欠些火候，同自己期待的口感相差甚远。

 

比起越挫越勇的恋爱精神，她更满意于自己摇摆不定的单身状态。但父母难免为之担忧，像是怕她独孤一人，两人隔着千里不断为她寻找合适的结婚对象，只可惜弄错性别，却依旧乐此不疲。她懒得推脱，毕竟出于好意，相亲的男人要比难缠的父母好糊弄得多，示个软便能让男方乖乖妥协。

 

她换上一件米色风衣，换上男人最讨厌的平底鞋，去造型室特地把头发烫成笔直，又把刘海梳成三七分，二十六岁的年纪，打扮成三十六岁的生人勿进模样。

 

管他喜不喜欢。

 

自己还一肚子不痛快呢。

 

她戳着盘子里的青豆暗自想着。和自己相亲的男人喜欢南欧口味，约她在一家西班牙餐厅见面。她点了一份海鲜饭，可惜味道不够正宗，海鲜也无法勾起她出走的食欲。坐在对面的男人很有绅士风度，见她挑剔的口味和颓丧的模样单纯以为这家餐厅不合她胃口，自己吃得津津有味时也不忘问她，要不要一会儿换家餐厅吃甜点。

 

再美味的甜点，对着一张自己不喜欢的男人的脸，也很难变得好吃吧。

 

她其实很少这样刻薄，换做以前，对未曾谋面的相亲对象至少会下足表面功夫，但现在她真的连一个假笑都懒得做。

 

正当她打算委婉拒绝男人时，手机兀自响了起来，屏幕里显示着的，正是让她无法安眠的罪魁祸首。

 

那个令她产生混沌想法的人。

 

姜丹尼尔本来以为赖冠霖不会再理她了。

 

她昨晚不顾夜色已深，将赖冠霖一个人留在办公室后独自离开，无异于表明自己拒人千里的态度。而后自己也对赖冠霖说了不会让她挂科的话，赖冠霖本也是挪用乐队的排练时间勉强自己来上课，听她说过这话，理应会逃掉之后所有的葡语课才对。

 

她不太想接这个电话，隐隐担心自己如果和赖冠霖接触过多，定会发生一些超出自己控制范围的事。奈何对面的男人也被这铃声吸引，中断了进食的动作。

 

男人倒是依旧一副绅士模样，并不觉得约会时间接外人的电话是不礼貌的行为，“是需要我回避的电话吗？”

 

姜丹尼尔朝男人摇了摇头，还是把电话接通了。

 

呼啸的风声先于人声顺着话筒传来，低音质的噪音破碎刺耳。

 

“姜老师。”

 

少女的声音被大风吞没，听起来像是隔着一层塑料袋说话，声音十分不自然。姜丹尼尔把听筒贴在耳畔，硌得耳骨酸痛，这个姿势看着一定傻极了，她紧攥着手机想到，但还是愚蠢的认为这样听得更清晰一些。

 

“你在哪里？风声好吵，有没有安静一点的地方？”

 

“我在海边。”像是为了附和赖冠霖的回答，风声愈发猛烈，令姜丹尼尔不禁想象海风会不会把赖冠霖手机吹翻，“这附近连个避风港都没有，想找个安静的地方，大概要走十分钟才行。”

 

而赖冠霖并没有要挂掉电话的意思。

 

姜丹尼尔意识到自己要至少再忍受十分钟粗糙的低音质噪音，她揉揉眉头，最后还是起身向男人低头示意，走向餐厅的洗手间的方向。

 

“你在哪里？”女生问她。姜丹尼尔差点忘记自己接起电话的初衷，她如实回答，“我在餐厅相亲。”

 

女生轻笑一声，很快被风声淹没：“什么餐厅？”

 

“西班牙餐厅，味道一般。”她望向墙壁上的挂钟，时间指向了下午一点，“你吃饭了吗？”

 

“没呢。”女生离海滩更近了一些，并没有去找避风港，姜丹尼尔听见耳边难得传来了清晰不少的声音，是海浪声，波浪被赋予了视觉，浪弯腾起又落下，发出响亮的拍击音，声尾夹着一抹蓝。

 

“听见海浪声了吗，刚刚手机差点掉到海里。”

 

姜丹尼尔终于在艰难的一天露出第一个微笑，“我听清了。”

 

“听清了就行。今天风好大，老师听清了，就改天再来海边吧。姜老师现在在哪个餐厅，我去找您。”

 

姜丹尼尔念出餐厅的名字，又退出通话界面，发了个定位过去。

 

“为什么要来釜山？” 姜丹尼尔紧张地望向穿衣镜里的自己，她拨了拨刘海，把三七分的头发弄成原来的温顺模样。她无法压下自己内心期待不久之后会面的念头。

 

女生轻轻笑了起来。

 

“我不是说过吗，要跟你一起啊。”

 

-

 

相亲的男人在用餐过后同她告别，剩姜丹尼尔一个人留在座位上。赖冠霖在半个小时后到达餐厅，她的发丝被海风吹得凌乱，姜丹尼尔从手提包里翻出一个发绳递给她，赖冠霖用手指随便理了理头发，拢成一簇后在脑后束了个马尾。

 

姜丹尼尔望着少女束好头发后露出的清秀面庞开始走神，前晚那些荒唐念头汹涌而至，幸好服务生及时赶到打断了她，向两人递上菜单。

 

“想吃什么？”

 

“换一家餐厅吧。”

 

赖冠霖从刚坐下不久的椅子上站起身来，把菜单递回给身旁的服务生，

 

“我想吃老师喜欢吃的东西。”

 

姜丹尼尔最后带赖冠霖去了一家自己之前常吃的韩料店，点了两份土豆汤。赖冠霖是真的饿了，她吃饭很安静，速度又快，姜丹尼尔一抬头就发现赖冠霖在无声间，已经把她自己那碗土豆汤连汤带水都喝得干干净净。赖冠霖刚刚用过辣汤的嘴唇透着不自然的红，她将杯子里的橙汁一饮而尽，唇瓣上又泛着一层朦胧水光。

 

不是饱意，但胸口如同有海浪翻涌。

 

“要吃甜点吗？”

 

赖冠霖点了点头。姜丹尼尔放下勺子，拿着钱包逃出餐厅。她故意挑了一家生意兴旺的甜水店，点餐处排了长长的队。她在队尾冷静了一会儿，才走到队列里排起号来，点了两份杨枝甘露，只是赖冠霖吃了两勺就放下了。

 

“老师喜欢这种小孩子口味？”

 

姜丹尼尔闻言微嗔：“口味也分成年人和小孩子？是不是过于固化了？”

 

赖冠霖笑意盈盈地看着她。

 

“老师生气了吗？”

 

“没有。”她低下头不再看赖冠霖，继续食着自己的那份甜水。

 

“老师为什么不生气呢？”

 

“为什么要生气。”

 

“不知道。”赖冠霖也喝了一口甜水，只是一小口，就不再想继续吃下去了。“听到老师在相亲时，我也很生气。气你不让我来釜山竟然是为了相亲。”

 

“我也不知道为什么自己会生气。就像老师不知道自己为什么不生气一样。”

 

像甜腻的糖水一样，明明已经尝过味道，是自己讨厌的类型，却还是忍不住再添上一口。

 

“不过老师真的很可爱。说什么期末不会让我挂科，真的清楚自己在说什么吗？”

 

少女的声音轻快又愉悦，落入姜丹尼尔的耳中却堪比捉弄。

 

她当然不知道自己为什么会说出这种话，让它变成赖冠霖耍弄自己的把柄。不知道自己为什么一次次妥协，也不知道自己为什么今天在电话响起时，已经猜到赖冠霖会来釜山，却还是把电话接了起来。

 

应该疏远才对。

 

那些愚蠢的念头，都是不应该出现的。

 

-

 

用餐过后，时间已经是四点左右。十二月份天黑得早，姜丹尼尔估计再有半个小时太阳就要落山，打算离开餐厅时问了赖冠霖，想去哪个地方看看。

 

姜丹尼尔不知道赖冠霖是乘哪趟航班来的，是逃了半天还是整天的课。但她只来了这么一天，看过海后直接来投奔自己，该照顾好的总要照顾好。无论两人现在的处境多么荒谬，说到底，赖冠霖还是她的学生。

 

赖冠霖是拖着行李箱见她的，二十寸左右的一个，看着倒是挺像来短期旅行的。离开时，赖冠霖从餐厅的吧台寄存区取了箱子，没等姜丹尼尔结完帐就出了餐厅。姜丹尼尔站在吧台等着收银员给她找钱，眼神却飘向窗外的女生。

 

赖冠霖拎着行李箱杆，驻足于在她的车旁，视线随意的盯着某个地方，发绳被她摘掉了，她的黑发在寒风中飘扬起来。

 

这座城市的冬天向来只有阴霾和雪花，但今天偏偏有带着暖意的琥珀色阳光洒在赖冠霖的身上。

 

像是在庆祝一场盛大的私奔。

 

车子发动时，赖冠霖终于回答了姜丹尼尔在餐厅里问题：“我想去姜老师以前的学校看看。”

 

姜丹尼尔的第一反应不是拒绝，也不是猜测她想去自己学校干嘛，而是在估计开车去中学需要多少时间。大概要四十分钟，今天的阳光格外的好，如果运气够好，她能带着赖冠霖看到海上的日落。

 

下车时，夕阳已经染红半边天空。中学正赶上放学时间，姜丹尼尔带着赖冠霖去了自己高中时的教学楼，直接坐电梯到顶楼，穿过整条横廊，终于在一扇铁栅栏面前停了下来。铁栅栏后面设着楼梯，楼梯台阶的尽头能隐隐约约看见一扇窗。楼层里的学生已经走了差不多，姜丹尼尔用了些力气推开了年久失修的铁栅栏，发出很大的声音，也没有学生过来制止她们两个。

 

赖冠霖跟着姜丹尼尔上了楼梯，铁栅栏后多余出来的台阶要比顶楼还要高出半层楼来。直到姜丹尼尔推开窗子，她终于知道这是个什么地方。

 

这扇窗子的外面，是教学楼顶的天台。

 

窗台位置很低，姜丹尼尔弯腰先迈过了窗沿，而后站在窗的另一边等着赖冠霖。窗子不大，透过窗口阳光只能照进半边楼梯，顺着阶梯一格一格洒下去，未落到尽头便在某格戛然而止，阳光照不到的地方，便是无尽的阴霾。

 

而窗外的天台，是漫天金粉色的晚霞，无穷无尽，在海平面上徐徐展开。

 

她没有犹豫，跟着姜丹尼尔的脚步迈出阴霾中的楼梯。

 

这所学校是傍着海的，海岸线下是黑色的细碎礁石，延伸很远也没有断，一眼望去看不到尽头。日落尽头的晚霞如同焰火一般，染红了整片天空。海光相接处的火烧云颜色愈发浓烈，仿佛燃烧了整片大海。

 

姜丹尼尔背对着赖冠霖站在前方，影子被夕阳余晖拉得很长。她抱着臂，冬日凛冽的海风吹过时肩膀忍不住瑟缩，颤抖的影子跟着摆动，像是黑色花瓣狼狈不堪地一片一片飘落下来。在又一阵刺骨寒风落至身上的下一秒，她落进了一个温暖的胸膛。

 

赖冠霖解开外套，从背后抱住了她。

 

赖冠霖比她高一些，敞开的衣服把大半个自己裹住，她也因此和赖冠霖的身子紧紧相贴。但太温暖了，海风早已把她的风衣吹透，而属于另一个人身体的热度此时隔着她半薄不厚的衣物，从后背慢慢传递过来。

 

她足够幸运，遇上了好天气，又赶着日落之前带赖冠霖看到了海上晚霞。所以在寒风中遇上几乎能够融化自己的暖意时，她想不出任何理由拒绝。

 

姜丹尼尔任由赖冠霖把她抱在怀中，白色的外套宽松且厚实，像是层层环绕的茧壳，里面装载着的两条互相缠绕的生命。赖冠霖离她更近，她能闻到赖冠霖身上的薰衣草香气，还有赖冠霖落在她耳边发丝的温热鼻息。

 

赖冠霖想看看她生活过的地方，而她愿意带赖冠霖来这里，也是想要找个人分享自己一直珍藏着的回忆。

 

兜兜转转，两个人的意图其实相差无几。

 

这也算是一种奇怪的默契。

 

-

 

日落不久，赖冠霖主动提出离开学校。她提前预订了一家临近海岸线的酒店，就在离这所学校不远的地方，姜丹尼尔载她过去，开车只用了几分钟的时间。

 

她下车把行李箱替赖冠霖拿出来，递过行李箱拉杆时，赖冠霖没有接，而是握住她的另一只手。

 

“姜老师的手这么冷，上去喝杯咖啡暖暖身子再走。”

 

本就冻僵的手指被她紧紧握住，用了几分力道还是挣脱不开。

 

“知道了，先松开，我去停车。”

 

赖冠霖拉着行李箱跟在她的车后走进停车场，姜丹尼尔从后视镜里看到恰巧另一辆车子也开了进来，车头快要蹭上镜子里的白色身影，而那人根本没有要给车子让路的意思。

 

姜丹尼尔为了避免事故发生，只好找了个最近的停车位泊车，下车迅速带人离开停车场。她懒得吼了，也知道赖冠霖其实有安全意识，只是在逼她而已。

 

赖冠霖在前台登记过后带她去了四楼。屋子不大，房间傍海，外面天色彻底沉了下来，现在也只能隐隐约约看得清海岸线。酒店安装的是中央空调，咖啡还没到，她的身子已经彻底暖了起来。

 

赖冠霖把行李箱放到一旁，没着急收拾，而是先拿了双一次性拖鞋给她。

 

赖冠霖自己先换过了，但姜丹尼尔没打算跟她一起住。这屋子里只有一张床。够躺三四个人，但也只有一张。

 

她没接过拖鞋，赖冠霖蹲到她面前，把鞋子放在她脚下。

 

房门这时候突然被敲了敲，赖冠霖过去开了门，之前点的两杯咖啡送了过来。姜丹尼尔还是没换鞋，任鞋子摆在地毯中央。

 

赖冠霖和送餐员确认过后端着托盘朝她走过去，根本没注意到地上的东西，姜丹尼尔自顾自地脱掉外套挂到衣架上，转身看到时已经来不及了。轻飘飘的拖鞋称不上路障，错就错在太滑，赖冠霖左脚踩到一次性拖鞋上，一下子没有站稳，正快失去平衡，姜丹尼尔快速上前拽过赖冠霖的手臂，把她朝自己的方向拉了过来。

 

两个人谁都没有摔倒，但是两杯咖啡全都洒到了姜丹尼尔的浅色衬衫上。

 

-

 

杯子落在地毯上发出闷响，滚烫的咖啡洒在姜丹尼尔贴身衬衫上，赖冠霖很快反应过来，丢下一地的狼藉，拉住她的手去了浴室。赖冠霖自顾自地把淋浴开关调到凉水，就差把花洒塞进姜丹尼尔的手里。

 

“老师有没有烫到？”赖冠霖的语气很焦急，倒让姜丹尼尔不好意思起来。她没被烫伤，只有衬衫遭了殃，回去换件衣服就行了。

 

“没有烫到我。”

 

赖冠霖只好又把水调成温的，过一会儿又问：“那老师要不要洗一下？”

 

她其实不需要洗的，衬衫已经毁掉，没有洗的必要，至于她自己完全可以回家再洗澡，而不是借用酒店的浴室。

 

但赖冠霖的表情像是真的很期待她能在这里把自己收拾干净，赖冠霖折腾了半天，衣服袖子被淋了个半湿。花洒的热水不断涌出，热气在狭小的浴室弥漫开来。

 

“我自己来。”

 

姜丹尼尔伸手关掉了淋浴开关。赖冠霖出了浴室，在外面倒腾了一会儿又拿着一件衣服回来。

 

“老师先穿这个吧。”

 

赖冠霖放下衣服就离开了，还带上了浴室的门。姜丹尼尔已经没有任何想法了，这大概是她一生中最荒谬的一天，她洗完澡后拿起赖冠霖送过来的那件衣服， 是件粉色的v领毛衣，领子大到应该在里面穿件衬衫，稍稍弯腰胸口的景色便一览无余。

 

但总比脏衬衫要好。

 

待姜丹尼尔洗干净后走出浴室，刚刚被咖啡弄的一地狼藉已经被收拾干净，赖冠霖坐在床边刷着手机，听见动静后立刻抬头看她。

 

她的毛衣穿在姜丹尼尔身上还是有些大了，纤细的锁骨在领口外一览无余。姜丹尼尔朝赖冠霖的方向走了过来坐到了她的旁边，伸手把细直的长发挽到耳后，毫不吝啬的露出精致的脸庞：

 

惹人怜爱的下垂眼，小巧的鼻尖还留着被浴室熏热的红晕，她的唇有些干燥，透着淡淡的樱色，丰满的唇瓣里淬着甘甜的汁水。

 

还有眼角下那颗泪痣，缀在恰到好处的地方，成为黑夜中最令人期待的流星。

 

她在姜丹尼尔洗澡时叫了服务生过来打扫，又点了一瓶红酒。姜丹尼尔拿起赖冠霖已经倒好红酒的高脚杯，大概是浴后过于干渴，半杯红酒被她一口气灌入口。

 

赖冠霖看到姜丹尼尔手中的杯子空了，于是问她要不要再喝一点，却被她摇头拒绝：

 

“我要回去了。”

 

“可是你喝酒了。”

 

姜丹尼尔已经无力埋怨自己竟然轻易掉进少女给她设的圈套。这个局是早早设好的，少女在陷阱处摆了个明晃晃的警示牌，她却依旧义无反顾地跳了下去。

 

姜丹尼尔苦笑一声，干脆把酒杯递给赖冠霖：

 

“那就再倒一杯。”

 

这次没有喝得很急，她小口小口呷着，赖冠霖不看手机了，递过酒杯后便很安静地坐在她的身旁，像是在期待她喝醉。姜丹尼尔难以忍受沉寂无声的氛围，于是主动开口。

 

“留我在这里，是有什么话想对我说吗？”

 

她蹬掉拖鞋，躺到床的一边，今晚喝过酒是没办法开车的，她注定要在这里留宿。

 

她不讨厌赖冠霖，甚至是很喜欢她。她没办法隐瞒自己。

 

这足够令她心甘情愿留宿一晚。

 

赖冠霖的想法她能猜到七八分：逃课成性的孩子突然循规蹈矩来上她的课，自然不可能是突然对人生产生觉悟。赖冠霖对自己是有好感的，那些有意无意的勾引和现在意图明显的追逐，进一步证实了这个想法。

 

如果现在赖冠霖突然亲上来，她都不会觉得惊讶。

 

但少女还是中规中矩地背对着她坐在床边，说着无关紧要的事：

 

“我的乐队快解散了，主音吉他手下个学期就毕业，学校的圣诞晚会是我们最后一次演出，所以我想问老师，会不会参加今年的圣诞晚会？”

 

“有唇膏吗?”

 

“……什么？”

 

“唇膏。我的嘴唇好干，想要借用一下，你介意么？”

 

少女起身翻了翻搁在写字桌上的背包，掏出一根唇膏来递给她：“我不介意。”

 

是橘子味的，和红酒不是很搭。

 

偏偏少女这时候还一脸天真的问她：“老师要不要来看我的演出？”

 

姜丹尼尔拽过她的手臂，少女跌到床上，被她拉向自己，两个人的鼻尖快到抵在一起。

 

“这个时候你真的只想跟我说这个吗？招呼都不打一声就来到釜山，又把我留在酒店。我如了你的愿，你却只和我谈乐队的事？”

 

赖冠霖握住姜丹尼尔的手腕，把她压到了床上。赖冠霖凑过去，肆无忌惮的橘色灯光被她盖在身后，她们的距离太近了，熟悉的唇膏味道丝丝涌入赖冠霖的鼻腔，她看不清姜丹尼尔的五官，但能看见微微发亮的唇膏。

 

最讨厌香精的味道，却在这一刻很想尝一尝。

 

她也这么做了。姜丹尼尔在唇瓣相接的一瞬间便回应了她的吻，唇瓣是甘甜的橙子味道，湿热的口腔里是红酒的苦涩，女人软滑的舌探到她的舌根，痒意惹得她一阵瑟缩，立刻就松了力气。姜丹尼尔趁机翻身压到她的身上。

 

刚刚捏着酒杯的手指，现在正轻轻捏着她的下巴，在她想再次把舌头探进女人带着酒味的口腔时，女人的手上使了几分力道，分离开两人胶着的唇，她的舌头只勾回一丝暖热的空气。

 

“冠霖到底想说什么？现在可以说了吗？”

 

赖冠霖把双臂搭上女人纤瘦的背脊，双掌一用力，女人便塌下身子，和自己的紧紧相贴。

 

“老师还不清楚吗？我喜欢老师啊。”

 

少女伸手从女人的毛衣下摆探了进去，指尖从尾骨开始，滑过丝绸般滑腻的肌肤，划过一节节脊椎，在触及障碍时停了下来。拇指和食指向中间挤压了一下，错落的内衣搭扣被轻松解开。

 

少女温热的手掌在女人的身侧流连，也不忘继续在女人耳边轻声细语：“老师帮帮我好不好，我好喜欢老师。”

 

“可不可以爱我，”

 

女生明明滴酒未沾，现在却说出喝醉的人才会说出来的荒唐话：

 

“就算只有今晚，也没关系。”

 

她拉过女人的手，一起从自己的白色毛衣下摆伸进去，又把女人的手置于自己的内衣上，隔着薄薄一层海绵，掌心之下便是两个香甜的、点缀着鲜嫩樱桃的柔软蛋糕。

 

女人解开她的内衣搭扣，不像她一般，只敢试探般的摸女人的身侧，小心翼翼地数着肋骨，而是直接把柔软又细腻的两团软肉轻轻握进手中。五指微张，白嫩的乳肉悉数在指缝中充盈，小巧的乳尖也滑进指缝。

 

姜丹尼尔双指用了力夹了夹，蛋糕上的脆弱樱桃被指缝没来由地咬上一口，引起女生的一声痛呼。她有些生气地抬头，正遇上姜丹尼尔带着醉意的柳叶形状的眼睛。女人的眼睛微微眯起，里面带着读不出的情绪，而她的食指指尖依旧抵在敏感的乳尖上不停揉弄。

 

“你只想要今晚么？”

 

赖冠霖这才意会到一丝危险，刚刚胸前的疼痛无非是小小惩罚。

 

“老师喜欢我的话，我就永远属于老师了。”

 

她双臂环上女人的后颈，舌尖轻轻舔弄女人柔软的耳垂，忍住自乳尖传来的奇妙快感，声音已经微颤：

 

”所以老师要不要我？”

 

女人的手毫无预警的移到了她的身下，细长手指隔着蕾丝内裤在最脆弱的位置上下滑动。突如其来地触碰令她发出一身娇吟，未等她彻底适应，女人的手指直接挑开被爱液浸透的小块棉布，指腹探进柔嫩花瓣，直抵上花房形状的小颗肉粒来回揉压逗弄。

 

“我为什么不要？”

 

过于强烈的快感令身下的人开始微微颤抖。她扭动着腰身，像是一尾即将脱水的鱼，在干枯的水池中无力挣扎，直至自己身体里的最后一滴水也要蒸腾消失不见，她终于弓起身子，跳出禁锢着渴求欲望的池沼，吟着生命中的绝唱。

 

少女落在了柔软的床垫上。阵阵海浪润湿了她的下身，细密的汗珠逐渐浸湿了她的鬓发。随着浪花卷起，她攀上浪尖，双腿蜷曲，抵达最高处时，她紧紧搂住身上的女人。

 

她从高空陡然坠落，害怕地闭上双眼，即将落地之时，降落伞撑住她的臂膀，于是化作一朵轻飘飘的蒲公英，在白色的香甜幻境中缓缓飘落。

 

潮水逐渐褪去，少女终于从幻境回到现实。

 

空调温度打得很高，刚刚经历过的高潮令她浑身发热，赖冠霖把自己的白色毛衣脱了下来，浑身汗津津的，倒真的像一尾在海浪间不断挣扎的鱼。

 

女人已经从她的身上移开，安静地躺在一侧。姜丹尼尔还穿着粉色的毛衣，领口露出大片的白皙胸口。刚刚在情事中视线难得出现的危险情绪也消失不见，像是只为了应付她才存在。

 

她凑过去，光溜溜地身子贴上女人的胸口，胸前的嫩肉不住摇晃，她不在乎这个，只顾着亲吻女人的嘴唇。

 

女人任她磨蹭了一会儿，在她快要放弃时，终于慢慢回应了她。橘子味道和酒气都消失了，剩下的只有单调的甘液不停交换。

 

她的眼泪在这一刻掉了下来。

 

赖冠霖搂住女人的后颈，不断加深这个吻，连自己都快窒息，女人慢慢推开她，一吻结束后，她才发现自己一直在呜咽。

 

女人终于打破冷漠表情，无奈又心疼的拿过纸巾替她擦干眼泪，她的眼泪却越流越多，干脆埋进女人坏中，藏住脸庞，彻底大哭起来。

 

“怎么了？”

 

直到小片毛衣都被濡湿，她的眼泪才堪堪止住，她还在微微抽噎，语气带着浓浓的委屈。

 

“我以为，你不要我了。你刚刚那么冷漠。”

 

女人低头，吻了吻她哭红的眼尾。她眨了眨眼，又一颗泪珠掉了下来，女人伸手用指腹为她轻轻拭去泪水。

 

连姜丹尼尔也会在恍惚间以为这只是个荒唐梦境。她逃避过，无视过，直到明白这并不是她一个人的独角戏，才渐渐鼓起勇气，试着直视自己的情感。即使有悖常理，但这份情感过于炙热，令她不舍得就这么轻易放弃。

 

对方的情感也同样炙热。

 

“没有不要你。只是先把你想要的东西给你，再想让你清楚，自己到底要什么。外表和情欲，换做另一个人也能够满足你。”

 

女人轻柔抚着她的蝴蝶骨，那是刚刚被降落伞承载过的地方。

 

“所以，你想好了吗？”

 

女生脱掉她的毛衣，很快两个人又缠在一起。她模仿着刚刚女人的手法，令女人很快攀上情欲顶端，交缠的喘息声逐渐落下，女生终于缓缓开口。

 

我要的从来不是外貌和情欲。

 

你是我青春中最执着的追逐，是我最美好的幻想。我想和你分享日落与潮汐，分享冬雪春阳，我想和你在炎热夏日躲进茂密森林，也想在寒冷冬夜互相汲取温暖。我想了解你的所有，想感受你的所有感受。

 

你是能够牵动我所有情绪的人。

 

即使全世界与我为敌，把我推到悬崖绝壁，我也会不顾一切，折身陪你一起跳下去。

 

——我的世界，只要你。

 

-END


End file.
